


Living Arrangements

by Ercasse



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cameos, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ercasse/pseuds/Ercasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud finds himself suddenly homeless when a fire destroys the cadet's living quarters at the Shinra Army barracks. Luckily the administrative department are on their game and Cloud finds himself bunking with two of the most notorious members of the Shina army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

“Cloud Strife” the drill sergeant announced, standing in front of him and reading from a clipboard. Cloud saluted sharply. The administrator at the sergeant’s shoulder presented him with a slip of paper and they moved down the ranks.

The formality was a little incongruous considering the blond was barefoot and standing only in a part of pants. But looking around, most of his year mates were in similar situations – some were clad only in boxers and Cloud thanked the gods he was not one of them.

There hadn't been any warning for the residents of D-Block, they'd been jolted awake by the sound of sirens and hastily completed the procedure for a fire drill – which most of them had assumed it was. The now stood on one of the training grounds designated as the evacuation point. It didn't take long for the cadets to realise that this was no drill as the flames had blazed into the sky and the air had been thick with smoke.

Luckily there were only a few minor burns here and there, but otherwise everyone had been accounted for. Their living quarters were another matter entirely. The cadet's building was the oldest in the complex – and little more than a series of demountables. But being the lowest rank in the army's food chain any complaints over the years had fallen on deaf ears. Cloud suspected many of his comrades would have liked to swallow their words right about now.

Incinerated was a word that came to mind. No cause had been announced as yet.

The blond remembered the slip of paper. Ever efficient, the administrative team had complied a list of spare rooms or beds in the complex and they'd assigned them at random.

Please not the ground staff quarters he thought to himself. The idea of subterranean living gave him the creeps.

He flipped the piece of paper over and froze.

 

_General Sephiroth and Lieutenant Zachary Fair – A Block, Wing 7, A704._

There must have been some kind of clerical error. Surely they wouldn't expect the General of Shinra's army to take in strays? Surely he'd be exempt?

Cloud knew he had a bad case of hero worship when it came to the General, but the man was a living legend. Didn't all the cadets secretly dream of being Sephiroth and commanding Shinra's forces? He'd hoped he would one day earn the General's notice and worked hard at his studies in the hopes of qualifying for the Mako program. But no, his first meeting with the general would be to impose on him. Wonderful.

Cloud thought to question the lieutenant about his assignment, then thought better of it.

 _At least I have this piece of paper as evidence. I can wave it like a white flag so I don't get skewered by his Masamune_. Cloud thought.

The company were dismissed after the last paper was distributed and Cloud made his way over to the Solider 1st Class building. He ended up trailing another boy into the wing, not having too much trouble with the guard, who'd been informed of the situation. The guard simply requested their ID numbers and glanced at the pieces of paper and told the boys to move along.

“Who'd you get? The boy asked in an undertone.

“The General and Lieutenant Fair. You?”

“Wow. And I thought I was unlucky. I have Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos”.

They shared looks of commiseration.

“Well, this is me.” the cadet announced, nervously as he spied one of the doors. “Good luck!”

And Cloud continued down the corridor by himself, coming to a stop at A704. He stared at the door for a few minutes, then reached out and knocked firmly. He had to knock a second and third time and had almost resolved himself to a night in the corridor when he door was opened abruptly, revealing the General himself. Cloud's training kicked in.

“Sir” he saluted the man. The General raised an eyebrow. He was shirtless and clad in a pair of loose cotton pants, his hair unbound, and slightly messed from sleep. He didn't look happy.

“I've had no word of an assignment – if this is some kind of prank, cadet...” the General warned, correctly guessing his rank.

“Your pardon, Sir.” Cloud began. “But owing to the fire-”

“What fire?” the General lost his annoyed look, alert at once.

“D-Block, Sir. It's been, uh, incinerated, not two hours ago.” Cloud was as concise as possible.

“Casualties?” the General snapped out.

“None, Sir. Only a few with minor burns.” Cloud suddenly understood what it must be like to be an officer giving a report.

Then, not knowing how to broach the subject he handed the general the slip of paper. The general glanced at it, then at Cloud, questioningly.

“We were all given room assignments, Sir.” Cloud explained. _And now I'm going to die_ he finished internally. He stared at the floor.

“Name?”

“Strife, Sir. Cloud Strife.”

The General stepped away from the door. “Come.” was his only direction.

Cloud followed the man into his quarters, immediately noting the size and room arrangements. He'd heard that the SOLDIER's quarters were almost palatial compared to the other barracks buildings. They'd stepped into a living room completely furnished with TV and lounge.

“The kitchen” the General pointed to a room leading off the lounge room. Then he moved down the hallway.

“The bathroom.” he announced. Cloud felt like this was some kind of surreal dream. A pause.

“My room.” he indicated on the right. “Zachary's room” A door on the left.

And at the end of the hallway, Sephiroth opened the door and stared at Cloud expectantly. Cloud entered the room and found it to contain a spare bed, desk and small chest of drawers. Simple really, but utterly palatial after sharing a room with five other cadets!

“Wait here” was all, and he was left standing in the room.

He was pretty tired now that the adrenaline had worn off but he didn't dare sit down. It was clear the General wasn't thrilled by his appearance.

He heard movement in one of the rooms and low murmuring. The General returned a few moments later, carrying a towel and some folded clothes.

“They won't fit very well, but Zachary is closer to your size.”

Cloud thanked the man and Sephiroth turned and left. Cloud found a pair of boxers, cotton pants and an old uniform in the pile and he was surprised at the nicety. Or maybe it was Lieutenant Fair's doing. Either way, it made him feel less like an intruder.

 

***

Some time later, Cloud lay in the unfamiliar bed in a room of his own, clean, dry and completely exhausted. He was instantly asleep.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud jolted awake, full of alarm. He was late! Then, glancing around, he remembered last night's events and relaxed slightly. Due to the circumstances the cadet's morning classes had been cancelled as it would be any number of days before all their equipment, books and army issue clothing could be replaced.

Glancing at his PHS the blond saw it was only 7am – not like he'd managed to oversleep by much anyway. His stomach reminded him it was breakfast and he quickly dressed in the hand me down uniform, rolling the cuffs and the waist – how embarrassing.

Cloud had never appreciated his slenderness or his shortness, but he felt it was more pronounced since he'd joined the army. It was probably too late for a growth spurt now. Snap out of it! He scolded himself. You start thinking like that and someone's bound to notice your weakness. Having nothing else to pack or prepare he made the bed neatly then went to the bathroom and attempted to use water on his unruly locks. He had planned to head straight to the cafeteria, but as he was making a beeline a voice called out.

“So here's our little stray cadet” he was hailed and he sought the voice out and found both the General and the Lieutenant at a table, eating breakfast.

“Sirs” he greeted, remembering not to salute at the last minute, and he brushed his hand against his hair awkwardly. Sephiroth's lips twitched and he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

“Thank you for the clothes, Sir” he addressed Zack, causing the man to wince.

“Hey kiddo, stop calling me Sir – I'm starting to feel old! The name's Zack.” And he held out his hand.

“Cloud Strife”. Cloud shook his hand.

“Sit down and have some breakfast.” Zack continued. Cloud hesitated, but Zack was already filling a plate with pancakes and fruit. So Cloud sat, feeling awkward, but hungry. He remembered his table manners.

“Good, huh? Seph always makes too much.” Zack said around a mouthful. Sephiroth's eyes rose from the newspaper in annoyance but Zack didn't seem to notice. Cloud must have looked at Sephiroth in disbelief as the General added. “Yes, well, Zachary doesn't cook. He burns. Or fries. Or charcoals. Or...”

“Alright! Alright! Sheesh! So I'm a lousy cook.” Zack waved a hand and Cloud coughed to hide the sudden laughter that bubbled to the surface.

“I suppose if I had a kitchen, I'd prefer to cook as well.” he offered shyly.

“You too, Spikey?”

“Nothing special. But I cooked a fair bit back home before –“ Cloud snapped his mouth shut.

“Before what?” Zack wondered.

“Before enlisting.” Cloud finished smoothly.

“Huh. So where are you from?”

“Nibelheim.”

“No shit? Another country boy! I'm from Gongaga.”

Cloud relaxed as he realised he wasn't going to get a ribbing on that front. Zack continued an easy stream of conversation over breakfast, making Cloud relax further and he spoke a little more openly.

Cloud jumped up when Sephiroth started clearing plates away. “Please allow me Sir” he cut in. “After all, you shouldn't cook and clean.” Cloud winced as he realised what an imbecile he sounded like. But he kept on and started to run some water in the sink. He received another raised eyebrow, but Sephiroth let him with a 'very well'. He fell into the domestic chore – something he hadn't done in a good six months. He looked about the kitchen, slightly enviously. What would it be like to have home cooked food again? Not the foul stuff that passed for food in the cafeteria – but real food.

Done, he headed back out.

“So, a fire, huh? Do they know what caused it?” Zack quizzed him.

“They didn't say anything last night.” Cloud shrugged. “They're having an assembly in two hours, so maybe they'll have something further then.”

“No morning classes?”

“No. All our books and things were razed.” Cloud said. “We're to have group training until further notice.” Then he cleared his throat. “I'd better be going.”  
“What for?”

“There's some sword work I want to practice.”

“Have fun, Spikey!”

Cloud hesitated for a moment, then, “Thank you both – for taking me in. I really appreciate it. I promise I won't be an inconvenience in any way.” he assured them before hastily making for the door.

Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other bemused as they heard the door shut.

“A polite one, isn't he?” Zack commented absently.

“Hmm.” Was the only answer.

 

***

 

The bells sounded across the training grounds, signalling the hour; and Cloud finished warming down with the practice sword. While he could now hold his own in class, he wondered if training would ever feel natural, easy, like it clearly did for some of his other year mates. He pushed a hand through his hair, dragging his messy blond spikes out of his eyes. That sort of attitude wasn't going to get him anywhere.

He jogged over to the weapons shed and replaced the practice sword, then spun around and hastily made his way to training ground for the morning assembly.

Cloud quickly found his place in line, nodding a greeting to the cadets standing either side of him. The blond shifted on the balls of his feet, and craned his neck to get a better view of the damage. It should have been easily visible in the light of day, but he’d been one of the later cadets to arrive, and therefore the remains were largely obscured by a sea of heads. Bloody alphabetical roll.

The group were called to attention and the assembly began. After a couple of minutes, Cloud began to lose interest. They hadn’t discovered the cause of the fire, nothing had been salvageable and it didn't sound like their new living arrangements were going to change any time soon. 

Cloud winced as he was suddenly elbowed in the side.

“Hey, who’d ya get?” A voice accompanied the jab. Cloud frowned at his roll-call mate.

“Selphie, what the hell was that for?” he hissed at the diminutive brunette. Green eyes regarded him strangely for a moment, then widened in sympathy.

“Oh sorry! I forgot! Jeeze, Seifer must have really done a number on your side.” She commented.

Cloud pulled a face at her, and they both snapped to attention as a drill sergeant walked by. 

“So, who’d ya get?” she repeated, not quelled for long.

“…The General and Lieutenant Fair?” he supplied, hesitantly.

“You’re joking!” she exclaimed, a little too loudly, drawing the drill sergeant back to their row. He glanced at them suspiciously for a moment before moving down the row.   
“Me and my big mouth” she muttered. “You’re serious. You are really shacking up with the General and Lieutenant Fair?”

It was Cloud’s turn to stare at Selphie, bemused, his ears turning red.

“You guys have the weirdest slang.” He decided.

Selphie was amongst the first intake of recruits from Garden, a new independent training facility that had recently signed an exchange agreement with the Shinra army.

“Maybe I think you guys are weird.” She challenged him.

“Selphie, you can’t use ‘shacking up’ in that way.” Cloud protested, amused, despite his embarrassment.

“Huh? Why not? It means living together with someone, right?”

Cloud sighed. If it were anyone else asking, Cloud would have thought they were taking the piss.

“Shacking up means sleeping with someone, feather brain.”

“Ohmigosh!” she laughed quietly. “You people have the weirdest slang!” She grinned. “So you sure you’re not shacking up with them? I mean, wow. A girl can dream!” she fanned herself.

Cloud rolled his eyes. He’d never met anyone as boy crazy before. Not that he knew many girls. But he was fairly sure they weren't all like that.

“So who did you get?” Cloud steered the conversation back.

“Hartly and Kincaid” she replied. Cloud shrugged, not familiar with the names. It was a big barracks. 

“They seem nice enough.” She commented absently. “I just wish I had all my stuff.”

Cloud agreed. He hadn't taken many items from home in his haste to leave after his mother died, but the items he’d brought had been valuable to him.

Instead of being dismissed, they were told to run circuits of the training ground, followed by martial arts drills in their alphabetical rows. It reminded Cloud of the way the warriors of Wutai used to train. 

 

**

 

Sephiroth ran his hand through his hair as he stalked down the hallway, pausing only to swipe an access card at the door. He hated being stuck in the office like this, with meeting after meeting and an endless pile of paperwork on this desk. He’d rather tackle monsters any day. 

Lazard had simply smirked at him knowingly in the last meeting, his eyes coming back to the General now and then – as if waiting for something. But if he expected Sephiroth to slice the meeting table in two, he could just keep on waiting.

Back in his office his shoulders relaxed slightly, and he moved over to his desk. His PHS lay on the table, flashing periodically blue to indicate messages. Frowning slightly, he flipped it open. 

“The Handsome and Dashing Zack”. Sephiroth snorted. Clearly the puppy (he rather agreed with Genesis’ name for the brunette) had gotten his hands on Sephiroth’s PHS again. He made a mental note to get back at the brat.

\- Hey Seph – I know you said you don’t need reminding, but don’t forget the keycard for Chocobo, k? Wish me luck on my hot date! Z-Man.

Aqua eyes scanned the message, flickering between amused and annoyed. Shit. He had forgotten. He’d meant to summon the boy to his office and hand it over at lunch. But then he’d gotten tied up and Lazard had called that bloody pointless meeting. And here he was at 2000h, still in the building. 

He picked up his favourite leather coat and draped it over one shoulder hurriedly. He made his way through the building complex. 

Sephiroth had been slightly annoyed by having to take in a cadet and had briefly considered pulling strings to have him moved. But it wouldn't be all that professional, and so far the kid hadn't actually cause any problems. If Sephiroth was pressed, he’d grudgingly admit the boy was a rather quiet and considerate flatmate. He cleaned up after himself, he was polite and he honestly helped out more than Zachary did.

Of course the puppy had taken an immediate liking to Strife, but then Zack seemed to like everyone he met.

Approaching his quarters, Sephiroth felt a twinge of guilt as he spotted the blond seated with his back against the door, his legs propped up to support a textbook. A styrofoam cup and apple core sat next to him. He didn't hear Sephiroth approach and the General cleared his throat.

The blond jumped, eyes widening. Sephiorth simply extended his hand, holding a blank access card.

“My apologies. I mean to give this to you earlier today.”

Cloud accepted the card, relaxing slightly. 

“No need to apologies, Sir. The hallway is as good a place as any to study.” He smiled slightly. “I appreciate the card”.

Sephiroth gave a curt nod and the blond got to his feet, collecting his scattered belongings as he went and Sephiroth took out his own card and unlocked the door.


End file.
